Mass Effect
By RedLiner91 Mass Effect: Husks Backcover (v.I) (In a galaxy destabilized by war, only one person knew what was coming, the Systems Alliance, the embodiment of the human race did not acknowledge it and is paying a heavy loss. Fearing the worst is yet to come, one man embarks on a mission...) Backcover (v.II) (Ignoring the sentiments of one of their very best—Commander Shepard—the armies of the Citadel council are plunged into a galaxy-wide conflict against the resurgent Reaper threat...) Backcover (v.III) (Maybe) While the Citadel council's armies are on the frontlines of the conflict against the brutal Reaper horde; a few brave soldiers notice disappearing colonies outside Citadel space and go AWOL to investigate, unknowing of the evil beyond the borders, and possible repercussions of their actions when they return. Backcover (v.IV) (Maybe) While the Citadel council's armies are on the frontlines of the conflict against the brutal Reaper horde; a few brave soldiers noticed disappearing colonies outside Citadel space after the Collector menace had been destroyed. A rag tag group goes AWOL to investigate, unknowing of the evil beyond the borders, and possible repercussions of their actions when they return. Characters **Mass Effect Fanon *Ajia *Dedaimia *Aisha Tyler *Niketa T'lana *Aaron Dawson, Sr. **SA officer. *Aaron Dawson, Jr. **SA Marine who fought at Earth during the Reaper invasion gone AWOL, eventually he is caught by a former acquaintance and bounty hunter Sadara E'liaz who requires his assistance catching the elusive Hestia, an Ardat-Yakshi and her aunt who deals with the Reapers. *Sadara E'liaz-Dawson **An asari commando who is hunting down her indoctrinated Ardat-Yakshi aunt, Hestia. She blackmails an AWOL SA corporal, Aaron Dawson to help find and kill her before she destroys another colony. *Porae **An Asari woman *Janiri Dawson **Aaron and Sadara's twin daughter. Named for the asari goddess. *Arynn Dawson **Aaron and Sadara's twin daughter. Named for Aaron when he was thought to be dead. *Hestia **Indoctrinated Ardat-Yakshi who destroyed several colonies, and aunt of Sadara. *Sadara's mother (Asari) *Sadara's father (Turian) *Hestia and Sadara's mother mother (Asari) *Hestia and Sadara's mother's "father" (Asari) Prologue - 2186 (v.I) Aaron Dawson sat at the bar in Purgatory and swallowed a mouthful from the glass of TM-88 Peruvian whiskey in front of him under the impression he was trying to ease his mind from the troubles he endured on Earth when the Reapers showed up. But in reality the twenty-four year-old lieutenant drank to get himself in a stupor for the pure purpose of forgetting. Forgetting the horrors of what he witnessed, the carnage, the bedlam as the entire planet went to hell in a matter of hours; he just barely escaped with his life. Taking one last gulp and instantly feeling the effects of the alcohol, he slammed the glass down on the counter and left, he passed through the denizens of the Purgatory down a short catwalk to the door to take a shuttle to the nearest hotel so he could sleep it off. But that wasn't going to happen now when he felt a hand on his arm and a familiar voice question him, "Dawson?" He swung himself around and deliriously mumbled, "Aw fuck," when he saw her face. Gunnery Chief Rima Abbas was in the same platoon as him for a while before she was reassigned to another and promoted, but she kept in contact with her old formation and if she had a mind to she could ruin him. "Heeey, Rima," he tried to play it off that he was more drunk than he actually was, "youse lookin' beautiful as always." She did not look flattered. "What are you doing here? I thought the Three Twenty-Seventh were supposed to be on Earth." "Wuzz you talkin' about? I'se part of the Tree Seventy-Tooth." "Were you transferred?" Before he could even think to muster a response they were interrupted by a rough hand that removed Rima from path and an Asari appeared in her place. Skin of lavender, tatted pearl-white markings on her face and serious amethyst eyes that felt like they were staring into his very soul. "Apologies human, he has to come with me. Admiral Kishio sent for him." "Did she?" Abbas didn't sound entirely convinced, but she kept a respectable distance. The Asari faced her, "Yes, she did." She said facing her and grabbing Dawson's arm to keep him up, "Now we're going to go. Enjoy your stay on the Citadel." Chapter I (Started: July 26, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) "Ahh!" He yowled as he threw his glass back at the salarian bartender, missing by a few feet, a drunken miscalculation, "And that'll teach youzz to make such weak drinks. Another!" "Human, suggest you slow down. Drinks will kill you if too much is ingested." The salarian argued. Epilogue - February 2190 Sadara Dawson sat on the edge of her couch in the quiet homestead she attained on Terra Nova, sipping a glass of Batarian ale. She smiled when she held up a picture of Aaron. "Maybe you are out there alive somewhere, you dumbass." she mused. After a moment Sadara dropped the picture, she knew she was kidding herself . . . her mate was dead; the glossed still skirted the air to carpeted floor sliding beneath the couch and her eyes began to water, "Damn it, Aaron. I loved you and you left me behind, I could've helped you and then you'd still be alive," her voice began to crack as tears ran down her cheeks. "Fucking dumbass, I loved you and could've helped, if you'd have let me! I... I still... love you." Sadara placed her face in the palms of her hands and cried fiercely; the painful memory of losing her soul mate, the only one she ever embraced eternity and melded with. And now he was gone. "Mommy?" A young high-pitched voice said, "Mommy, are you okay?" "Does she look okay, stupid?" another young voice queried, sarcastically. Sadara immediately wiped her tears before she looked up, not wanting her daughters to see her in such a pitiful state. "Janiri, Arynn, I thought I told you to go to Mrs. Beltham's." "We're sorry, mommy, but we came to tell you there's someone at the door for you." Janiri said. Arynn kneeled down and grabbed the photo from underneath the couch, she looked at it intently, but oblivious. A decent-looking dark-skinned man with a nice smile giving her a two-finger salute with starship in the background. "Who's this?" Sadara let out a long sigh and grabbed one of each of her children's hands. "That is your father." Janiri and Arynn both looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. They flexed their hands to capture their mother's arms and escorted her to the front door. When they opened it, the man standing on the porch was facing the other way and asked if there was a Miss Sadara living there. When he looked at the teary-eyed face of Sadara, his expression lit up like the forth of July on Earth. In a matter of seconds Sadara couldn't hold her composure any longer and lunged at him with full-on lip contact and knocking him down onto the grass in the front yard. After a lengthy session of kissing, she managed to say one word. "Aaron." Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Mass Effect